Various presentations may need to be given in different occasions. For example, a person may need to give a speech, an introduction or a lecture or to comment something and so on. A person giving a presentation will be referred to in this specification as a presenter.
The presenter may use various technical devices to, for example, visualise the matter he or she is talking about e.g. by means of slides or similar illustrations. The various visualising illustrations will be referred to herein by the term image. An image may be displayed by projecting the image on an appropriate surface by a projecting device. For example, the image may be projected on a surface such as screen or wall. A display of a TV screen type device may also be used for displaying an image. The image presentation means may include devices such as overhead projectors, video guns or screens and other display apparatus.
Computer controlled presentation aids have also been introduced. Examples of these include systems employing the PowerPoint™ presentation software or Interlink Remotepoint RF presentation system.
If a computer controlled presentation aid is used for a presentation the presenter may use, for example, a laptop computer and the keyboard or mouse thereof to control the way how various images of the presentation are shown to the audience. The presenter may also draw the viewer's attention to a specific point of the image by means of a pointer device such as a simple stick like device or a laser or infra-red pointer The different pointers are known in the art and will thus not be explained in any more detail herein.
The prior art presentation systems may require the presenter to move forward and back to a specific location to be able to control the way how the illustrative material that associates with the presentation is shown to the audience. For example, the presenter may need to move next to a computer keyboard in order to be able to operate the computer.
The control features of the prior art presentation systems may be limited to such control features which only enable the presenter to select the slides he or she wishes to show and/or the order of presenting the slides. It might be advantageous in some instances if the presenter could be provided with more sophisticated control features. The inventor has also found that the prior art solutions may not allow the presenter to control the presentation by pointing a location or object on a displayed image by means of a handheld device.